Chapter 13: Mahiro and A Wholesome Relationship
MAHIRO AND A WHOLESOME RELATIONSHIP CHAPTER 13 OF THE MANGA Japanese title: まひろと健全な関係 (Mahiro To Kenzen Na Kankei) Previously After being a recluse for two years, Mahiro is finally addressing the social aspect of being a teenage girl. Plus she has taken a liking to the shoujo anime PreCure. She had the opportunity to experience close, intimate friendship with another girl when Mihari introduced Mahiro to a friend of hers from middle school, named Kaede. Beginning with a shaky start, they nonetheless hit it off together, and afterwards Mahiro commented to Mihari how much she enjoyed being with Kaede. But today, Mahiro is asked to babysit Kaede's little sister, Momiji. But Momiji is younger than Mahiro, in fact, she is a middle schooler. Can enjoyment, friendship, and girl-with-girl social intimacy happen twice for Mahiro ? This Chapter's Story One morning at the Oyama household, Kaede is in the living room, apologizing to Mihari. A little girl is sitting alone on the couch sipping a drink. Mahiro comes upon the scene, and is puzzled by Kaede's presence, and the new girl sitting by herself. For a second time Mahiro is buffaloed by this person. The cute little girl IS MOMIJI ! Could this be the 'boy' that helped her that day at the grocery store, now wearing a cute blouse and jumper dress school uniform ? Kaede has to study for a test, with Mihari acting as a tutor, so Mahiro is asked to please take Momiji to her room and play with her for a while ? Sitting on the floor at a low table, Momiji is thrilled, with Mahiro shaking like a leaf. What is she to do with a middle schooler in her room ? Momiji kicks things off with a comment, " Your room is surprisingly boyish ! " Mahiro quickly changes the subject by asking Momiji, " Do you not like wearing skirts and dresses ? " " I don't dislike them, but isn't it somewhat breezy walking in them ? " , is Momiji's comeback. Mahiro silently agrees. Momiji says that skirts do not necessarily suit her, but Mahiro objects, stating that wearing skirts and dresses make her look so cute ! ''Momiji declares that it is Mahiro who is the one who ''looks so cute, and Mahiro admits to it, but says that is not the point. To that, Momiji takes it upon herself to begin tickling Mahrio. Mahiro bursts out in laughter. " Is this what girls do when together ? ", Mahiro thinks to herself. " Yuri ? Is this Yuri ? How precious ! " Peals of laughter by both of them continue, until Mahiro finally is able to blurt out that one can get used to wearing skirts, but getting used to wearing tights is a whole 'nother matter ! (Mahiro has already begun wearing black tights with all her outfits.) When things have finally settled down, Momiji turns her attention to the numerous bookshelves filled with eroge and hentai manga. She pulls down a random selection ( a hentai manga ), wherein Mahiro is jolted out of her skin, and swipes the book away from Momiji. But not before Momiji concludes from her brief lookthrough, "That's so lewd ..... " { How do I explain this ??? } thunders through Mahiro's mind ? " That belongs to my brother " , is the untruth that comes out of her mouth. One after another untruth spills out, and strikes her like arrows to her heart ....... This was my brother's room, but it is mine now ....... He is at University ....... He lives by himself far away ....... " Your brother likes this stuff ? " , inquires Momiji. I never threw anything away, is the reply. Momiji now takes command. " This isn't good at all. At least put away all of the really bad stuff ! I'll help you ! There are empty boxes right over there ! " Mahiro is nonplussed, but can say nothing. After some time has passed, and after much blood, sweat, and tears, the boxes are full, and taped shut. " Farewell, my Comrades ", is all that Mahiro can say to herself. She notes that she has not been reading any of them since she became a girl, anyways. Now to put them in the closet, declares Momiji, as she attempts to lift up one of the boxes. But it is too heavy, and she has to drop it. Doing so, she stumbles off balance, and lands on top of Mahiro, who was sitting on the floor. Momiji is kneeling on the floor, right above Mahiro, looking downward. Mahiro is lying prone on the floor, looking upward towards Momiji. Both Momiji's hands are placed upon Mahiro's breasts. In the complete silence engulfing the both of them, heartbeats can be heard like the ticking of a time bomb. A loose manga titled, " Love of a Small Bust Girl " has fallen on the floor next to Mahiro's head. Like a shock wave, the door to Mahiro' bedroom is slammed open, as Mihari bolts in to see what the crash noise was ! " It's not what it looks like ! ", is all that Mahiro can spit out. " I expected it to be the other way around ", is Mihari's only comment ( sound of crows cawing in the background ! ) ! On the way out the door, Kaede is thanking Mihari for her time and effort with the tutoring. Mihari wishes Kaede that she do well on her upcoming test. Kaede then turns to Mahiro and says goodby to her. After Kaede and Momiji have left, Mihari congratulates Mahiro on making a new friend, a middle schooler to boot ! Mahiro silently reminds herself of the cringe worthy event of the day, that she accidentally got her boobs felt by a middle schooler ! Walking together, Kaede asks Momiji what they did for play today ? Momiji says that it is a secret. Momiji silently thinks to herself ....... " They were soft, so soft ......... " Chapter Lookback Eventually, Momiji may very well have her own "Soft, So Soft ! " Doki, Doki Sound of one's own heartbeat. Otaku Fan's Comments on This Chapter ;Gelo Galang / 1 day ago Alright, I like where this is going. ;SuDan Shrestha / 10 months ago / 12 likes Let's Do It ! Protect the cute things and conquer the world. ;Frans Valentino / 11 months ago / 5 likes Need more chapters. ;Krystian Rys / 11 months ago / 5 likes Voting for the Yuri. ;Randa Dian / 11 months ago / 3 likes manga is cute & wholesome.